The Magic of The Six
by 15Stella15
Summary: What happens when three princesses who are witches and three young wizards try to defeat the forces of evil? Sorry I really suck at summaries. Please R
1. Chapter 1:Revenge of headless horseman

**The Magic of Six**

**A Winx Club Fan Fic**

**Stella x Brandon **

**Flora x Helia**

**Laylax Ian (P.S. I made him up because I can't remember the name of her bf)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any components of this fan fic. The companies own all rights to the stories**

**and all rights for the pictures go to my best friend Bambi94**

**p.s. in flora's p.o.v.**

**Chapter 1: Revenge of the Headless Horseman**

**Hi. My name is Flora. I am seventeen years old. I have lived alone for quite a while. My parents are in hiding from an evil covenant of witches. Right now I am traveling around. in a couple of areas of woods. I have felt alone since I was forced to leave my parents. They wanted me to have a free and peaceful life as a normal girl. At least I have my trusty companion slash horse, Spirit. It was a nice warm summer day. I was riding alone with Spirit in my long A-line dress.**

**All of a sudden as I was riding along, Spirit stopped and refused to budge. I was trying to get him to move and he started and kept staring off in to space. I heard a strange voice that kind of resembled my mother's and father's voice. I jumped off of Spirit and slowly walked towards the voice. When I saw what it was, I quickly ran back to Spirit. I tried to be as quiet as possible hoping that the unusual headless beast wouldn't see or hear me. I jumped back on to Spirit and quietly trotted towards the other direction. **

**All of a sudden, I heard some one galloping behind me. "Spirit go faster," Flora yelled frantically as she tried to get Spirit to go faster than he ever had before. "Come on Spirit. You can do it. I know you can. We have to move faster or the beast will attack you and me. AAAAAAAAHHH!"**

**The world flashed before my eyes as I fell off of Spirit and hit my shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder and I rolled around on the ground in pain. As the headless horseman was about to slash me, I heard a strange girl muttering some sort of spell under her breath. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light that knocked the horseman to the ground. A mysterious girl came up on a tall, beautiful horse. She ran over to me and kneeled next to me. "Are you all right?," the gorgeous girl asked me curiously. **

"**Yeah I am fine. Nooo it is coming back," I said in a shocked tone of voice. **

**(No one's p.o.v.)**

"**Do not worry about it. Jasper, it is time to finish off this beast," she said as looking at her horse, Jasper. She yelled our a spell, "Begone de Monstro!" This time the headless horseman totally disappeared. She looked over at Flora to see that she had fainted and would not wake up.**

**Stella lifted the fainted girl up on to Jasper's back. She tied a rein around Spirit's neck and she galloped off with the three towards her palace.**

**Sorry it kind of sucks. Please Read and Review. **

**P.S. Click the link to view a picture drawn by Bambi94. (The picture of the dress that Flora was wearing in this chapter.) I do not know if the link will work. If it doesn't and you have a myspace, look for Kayla RIng and add me as your friend. It will be under my pics **

If you also go to my page here on you will see a link for my web site that has the pictures on them under my photo page of the site.

Please enjoy my stories and my friends pics

**Sincerely.**

**15Stella15**


	2. Chapter 2: The Banquet

**The Magic of the Six**

**A Winx Club Fan Fic**

**Stella x Brandon**

**Flora x Helia **

**Layla x Ian (P.S. I made him up like I said in the first chapter)**

**P.S. It is in third person rather than having it in Flora's point of view for this chapter**

**Chapter 2: The Banquet**

When Stella had returned to the palace, she talked to the guards and told them about what had just happened. They agreed to let the visitors, Flora and Spirit, stay in the palace for a while. Flora handed over Stella to the guards. "Could you please put her on the spare bed in my bedroom? I want to put Spirit and Jasper in to the stables so they can rest and have some hay to eat."

"Of course Princess Stella, your wish is our command. Are you sure that you do not want us to put her in one of the finer guest rooms though?," one of the guards responded as he knelt down in front of Princess Stella.

"No I am absolutely positive that I want her in my room. That should not be a problem with my dad should it?"

"I would not think so since all your dad does is make you happy. We will bring her up immediately."

"Just leave her dress on. I will come up after I put the horses in to the stable and lay out one of my fine night gowns and party dresses. I have a feeling that she is one of the six besides me and Brandon that we are looking for. We already know that three others are Prince Helia of the artistic planets, Princess Layla from the Realm of Tides, and Prince Ian also from the Realm of Tides. We needed one more girl and Flora seems to have the magic. It is just not fully developed yet. She said something about her parents being in hiding from a covenant of evil witches."

"That has to be her then. Did your father not say that the final princess was one whose parents were in hiding? I could remember him saying that it would be very difficult to find her. In this case, I guess it was not as hard. Didn't you find her in the middle of the Enchanted Woods?"

"Yes I think you should take her to my father quick so he can see if she is the one that we are looking for. If so I will find one of my smaller party dresses to make her wear to the banquet tonight."

"We will do that immediately. Can you handle both of those horses by your self or do you want one of these guys to help you?"

"I am sure that I can handle it. It really is not that big of a deal. Spirit and Jasper are both very tame. They should not give me too much trouble at all. I love these horses."

"All right we will get her checked and get her up to your room then."

"Thanks. Come this way Spirit and Jasper. I will get you two in to the stable to get you something to eat," Stella finally said as she led the dirty horses to the palace's stables. When she got over to the stables, a young woman a little younger than Stella was came up to her.

"Oh my goodness! What on earth happened to you Princess Stella? Are you okay? I have never seen you like this in the entire time that I have worked here which has been basically all my life? You are my best friend you can tell me any thing? Why are you so dirty? Is that not one of your favorite dresses? Where did you get the other horse? I have never seen this one before. I am in charge of the stable's too so you would think I would know it if you got a new horse," the hyper active teenager rambled on and on.

"Relax Bloom. I am fine. This is not my horse."

"Well whose is it then? Is it your fathers? One of the new guards? You did not get it for me did you?"

"Seriously Bloom. Just stop. It is not anybody's that you have ever met. I was out in the Enchanted Woods and I ran into a girl being attacked by one of the headless horseman that we some times see around. I saved her and she ended up fainting so she is here in the palace and I decided to put her horse Spirit in here while I waited for the banquet to come. So do you think you could bathe these two and feed them? They have been through a lot today. They need to get some good quality rest."

"Of course Princess Stella. I am so sorry that I always get over worked like that. I just get so worried about what happens to you. You are really important to every one in the Kingdom of Solaria. Especially your dad. He would be devastated if any thing had happened to you."

"I know and like I told you before, you do not have to call me Princess Stella, you can simply call me Stella. You don't have to be all formal just because I am a princess. I hate being treated differently. And by the way, do you want to come to the banquet tonight? I would be happy if you were there with me."

"I would love to, but there is a slight problem."

"And what would that be, I am sure that I can help you with whatever you need. I am a princess after all."

"Well I do not have a pretty dress to wear. I will feel out of place wearing this to the banquet."

"Well then if you promise to get these two horses looking as good as new, I will lend you one of my dresses that are two small for me. They will look great on you I think."

"I promise I will do my best. Thank you so much for letting me come with you."

"No problem if you want to come with me really quick, you can look at what I have in my closet."

"All right," Bloom responded as running after Stella towards the palace.

**~Meanwhile in Stella's fathers room~**

The guard that had Flora knocked on the king's door. "Who is there?," he asked in a loud and curious voice.

"This is the front guard. I have something urgent to show you King Radius."

"What is it? Did you find something?"

"Actually I did not, but your daughter did."

King Radius opened the door to reveal the guard holding Flora in his arms. "Who is this strange looking girl? I can feel a great deal of power coming from her."

"That is what I had wanted to ask you about. Princess Stella thinks that she is the last one that is part of the witches six. She says that her parents are in hiding and that she is from the Fifth Moon of Marigold. Is she the girl that fits the witches six requirement?"

"Yes indeed she is. I have been searching for her for a long time. Her parents were part of the old covenant of Witches Six but were forced in to hiding. I miss those days. Our groups got along so well. She will figure out that she is part of this tonight. I should send for her parents too, but that could be more dangerous than we had bargained for. We can not let her see her parents until we have the evil covenant of witches destroyed."

"Yes. I have strict demands from Princess Stella saying that I have to bring her up to her bedroom to let her get ready for the banquet. I will go and do that quick before our other guests start to arrive."

"All right tell Stella that I said to get ready as soon as possible the guests should be here very soon."

"Yes King Radius," the guard said goodbye as he bowed down to the king.

**~Back in Princess Stella's room~**

"Hey Bloom, did you find a dress that you like yet? If you did let me see which one that you like," Stella said looking for a dress of her own to wear.

"Yeah. Here I will come and show you quick now," Bloom said coming out with a gorgeous dress. "Is this one fine to wear?"

"Yeah that one was one of my favorite dresses when I was that small. I did not grow much but I grew enough to not be able to fit in to the dress of course. I think it will look really good on you Bloom."

"Thanks," Bloom said as she set it on the bed. There was a knock on the door as Bloom was getting ready to change in to it.

"Who is it?," Stella asked.

"It is me with Flora. May I come in or is this a bad time?"

"No you can come in. Is she the one?," Stella asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah she is. King Radius says that you should get ready as soon as possible because your guests are arriving as we speak. You will be one of the last people to be introduced but you still need to be ready."

"Ok. I will try to wake Flora up and get her all dressed up for the banquet. I will be down as soon as I can be. I do not know how long it will take to get her to wake up though."

"That is okay. Just pick her out a dress and get her dressed quick. She will wake up soon. I am sure of that."

"Bloom, do you want to pick Flora out a dress too? She is about your size. Pick one of the most elegant gowns in there."

"All right will you be able to do my hair before the banquet?"

"Yeah that will be fine. I need to get myself ready and wake Flora up quick. We need to be down there as soon as possible. So we should not take a long time. I do not want to keep my guests waiting for me."

"Okay I can start to wake her up if I get done before you then."

"Thanks that would be a huge help," Stella said as she slipped her banquet dress on. She loved the look of her dress. She decided that she would pull her hair into an elegant half pony tail to go with the dress. As she was getting ready, Flora finally woke up. "Oh thank god that you are up Flora. You need to put that dress on immediately. You should also do your hair up nicely."

"What? Why? Where am I?"

"Flora it is me, Stella. You are in my palace. You fainted when you got attacked by the headless horseman. Can't you remember? We are going to attend a banquet and it is completely necessary for you to participate too."

"Oh yeah. You have Spirit in the stables right? I do not want to lose him. He is the only one I have for my friends."

"Not anymore. I will be your friend Flora. I am sure that Bloom here would be too. Right Bloom?"

"But of course. I would be delighted to become your friend," Bloom said back smiling nicely at her.

"Thank you. You guys are so friendly."

"We know now there is no time for chit chat. You have to be ready in like five minutes or so. It is important that you get there now."

"All right," Flora responded as she slipped on her dress and tied her hair up in a pony tail. She put a flowery head piece in her hair and was ready to attend the banquet. "I am all ready now. Let's go to this banquet now."

"Okay. I will tell the guards that we are on our ways."

**~Five minutes later~**

"Okay girls, it is time for you to walk out now as we announce your names," The guard said as he went up to the walk way. "First up we have the royal family from the Realm of Tides. Here is King Enervus, Queen Quoeda, and their daughter Princess Layla. Second we have another family from the Realm of Tides. Please welcome King Oritel, Queen Miriam, and their son Prince Ian. Next up here is King Erendor, Queen Samera, and their son Prince Brandon. Next is King Stoudemire, Queen Varanda, and their son Prince Helia. And here now is a new comer to our banquets please welcome Princess Flora of The Fifth Moon of Marigold."

"Go that is you Flora I know you can do this," Stella gave her a push as she started to make her way down the aisle.

"Last but definitely not the least, here is our very own King Radius and his beloved daughter Princess Stella."

Princess Stella and King Radius slowly made their way down the aisle and after they made it to the end, Stella went to stand next to Flora and Bloom as her father went to the stage to make his announcement. "Welcome to the banquet tonight everyone. I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight. It has been a great year and there is a very important announcement that I would like to make in front of every one before we start to eat. I would like to introduce the new Witches Six. First of all, I would like the first member, and my daughter to come up here, please give it up for Princess Stella of The Kingdom of Solaria. Secondly, I would like to invite to the stage my daughter's wonderful boyfriend Prince Brandon of Eraklyon. He is soon to be the new prince of Solaria and heir to my throne seeing that they are engaged to be married later next year. Next there are two people from the Realm of Tides. I call up, Prince Ian and Princess Layla. The last guy of the group I would like to call up is Prince Helia of Linphea. And last but not least, a new girl that my daughter discovered, Princess Flora of the Fifth Moon of Marigold. Please welcome the new Witches Six. Let the food be served now."

As the six all gathered up on stage, Stella gave Brandon a huge kiss on the cheek to welcome him back from his kingdom. "Everybody, let me introduce you to the final member of our group Princess Flora."

"But I am not even a princess. I am from a small town."

"That is what you think but my father knows your parents and he said that they were both part of the old Witches Six and the only people who can be part of it is Princes and Princesses. Your parents are king and queen of your small town. Why do you think that they have to be in hiding for a while?"

"I guess I can believe that. Let us just eat some food for now though. I am not in the mood to talk about my parents right now."

"All right. Let us party the night away," Stella said as she started to dance with Brandon to let loose after her adventure yesterday."

**I hope that you enjoyed chapter 2 of the Magic of the Six. I am so sorry that it took me so long to get it up. I have been very busy and I am in the process of writing another story too. I will have more chapters up very soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**15Stella15**


	3. Chapter 3: Back to School

**The Magic of the Six**

**A Winx Club Fan Fic**

**Stella x Brandon**

**Flora x Helia**

**Layla x Ian (P.S. made up Ian because didn't want to use Nabu)**

**Chapter 3: Back to School**

**Flora woke up the next morning to the bright sun shining in to the window. She got up and put on a night gown that Stella had given her the night before. All of a sudden there was a knock on her door. Flora opened it up slowly and opening the door revealed that it was Stella's butler. **

"**Hello. Good Morning. I was demanded to send you some breakfast by Princess Stella," the butler told Flora as she backed up a little bit. **

**Flora sat there and stared at the tray he was carrying. The butler came in to her room quickly and set the tray on to her night stand. He waved at the sleepy Flora and slammed the door of her room really hard. The tray was filled with a muffin, biscuits and gravy and a medium cup of tea. **

**Half an hour later, Flora was done eating her delicious and filling breakfast. She felt like going out side so she opened the sliding door that went on to the balcony. Flora was amazed at the view she saw in front of her. Being out on the balcony was very beautiful. Her room was on the fifth floor so it was very high up off of the ground. When Flora walked back in to her bedroom, she noticed a mysterious note laying on the night stand where her tray once sat. It was a very long note that read:**

Dear Ms. Flora,

We are pleased to inform you that on June 22nd, 1831 your classes will start for being a member of the Witch Six. Your classes will be held in the Northern part of the palace. You will all have the same classes at the same time. If you are a girl, you must wear a gown to class and if you are a boy, you must wear your uniform. You must not tell anyone about the classes that you are taking. Your parents are the only ones besides you and your teachers that know about these classes. I am proud to tell you all that Stella, Flora, and Layla are all highly skilled witches and that Brandon, Helia, and Ian are all highly skilled wizards. This may sound a little shocking to you, but everything it says in this letter is true. All of your teachers and classes are listed below. Here are all of your teachers:

Math and Sciences-Professor Palladium-7:05-8:35

Writing and Casting Spells-Professor Wiz Giz-8:40-9:15

Healing and -9:20-10:30

Spells and Charms(Girls only)-Professor Dufour-10:35-11:45

Spells and Defense against dark magic(boys only)-Professor Avalon-10:35-11:45

Horse and Squire Training(Boys Only)-Professor Saladin-11:50-1:50

Horse and Fighting Training(Girls Only)-Professor Faragonda-11:50-1:50

Lunch(Boys and Girls together)-2:00-3:45

P.S. After lunch every day you meet in the dining hall for conferences

The rest of the day is set aside for after school free time to complete any homework and relax with your fellow class mates

Supplies Needed to Bring to all of your Classes

Please bring your text books, parchment book, quill pen and ink, wand, sword, and for the girls, bring an extra puffy dress.

Extras: Horse and Squire Training for the gentlemen on horseback will be in the western woods. Horse and Fighting Training for the ladies will be held in the Eastern Woods. There will be no school on Saturday or Sunday.

Sincerely,

King Radius

A.K.A. Princess Stella's Father

**Flora finally finished reading the letter and she was one hundred percent shocked at what she had just read. "Let me see. Today is June twentieth so I only have two days until my classes start. I suppose that I should start getting my school supplies together so that I will be ready when it finally comes." **

**The next two days flew by in the blink of an eye. Finally it was time for their classes to start. The sun was not even up when they woke up for school. It was six o'clock in the morning. Flora looked in the closet in her room to see a whole wardrobe of gowns that did not fit Stella anymore. There were a few gowns that were extra puffy like what was required. Flora picked out a particular light blue dress that had spaghetti straps. It was very long and dragged on the ground a little bit when she walked but she did not really care. She opened the door to her room at six fifteen and walked down to eat breakfast. Flora was surprised when she got down to the dining hall to see that only Stella, Brandon, and Layla were eating breakfast. Finally, Helia and Ian came down from there rooms to join the rest of the students. They ran down to eat fast so they could make it to class in time. After breakfast, they all went to their first class, math and sciences with Professor Palladium. **

**In writing and casting spells class, all of the boys started to act stupid and not pay attention to what was going on. Finally they had done it; Ian knocked the ink bottle off of the table and spilled it all over Helia!**

**All of their other classes were over. Finally it was Flora's favorite class, the horse and training classes. The girls and the boys joined for the first day of class. Both teachers, Professor Saladin and Professor Faragonda said, "There will be no riding your horses today in class because you will be learning about your horse breeds. So if you all could go get your horses, halters, and lead ropes. When you get back you will all introduce yourselves and your horse's."**

**They all went to the stable and put the halters on the horses. Flora decided to just ride bare back, but basically, everyone decided to ride bare back because it was a long walk back otherwise. The boys beat the girls there and were waiting for them to get back.**

"**Now, will you please tell us your name, where you are from, your horse's name, and your horses breeds," Professor Saladin told everyone. **

**Stella was the first to raise her hand. She yelled out in a cheery voice, "Hi my name is Princess Stella of Solaria and this is my horse Jasper. Jasper's breed is a Thoroughbred." **

**Layla was the next person to volunteer. She started to say, "My name is Princess Layla from the Realm of Tides and this is Blizzard. He is a very kind and friendly horse. His breed is a Shagya Arabian.**

**Helia and Ian did not want to raise their hands just yet so Brandon stood up and started to introduce himself and his horse to Professor Saladin and Professor Faragonda. He said, "My name is Brandon and I am prince of Eraklyon and soon to be King of Solaria seeing that I am engaged to Princess Stella. This is my beloved horse, Avery. Avery is a Morgan.**

**Helia was also excited for this class so he decided to go and introduce himself now. "Hey. My name is Helia and I am from The Kingdom of Lynphea. My horse is named Prancer. Her breed is a French Trotter. **

**Flora told Ian that he should go next and he said in a boring tone of voice, "My name is Ian and I am prince of the Realm of Tides. My horse's name is Dipper and she is a Gelderlander. **

**Flora finally got to introduce herself and her horse. She said proudly, "My name is Flora and apparently I am the princess of The Fifth Moon of Marigold. This is my favorite horse in the whole world, Spirit. Spirit is a Friesian."**

"**Now that I know all of you, you all have a special assignment to do for tomorrow. You have to research your breeds of horses and write a one page essay about the breed," said Professor Faragonda.**

**After class, Flora went to the stables to let Spirit out for an evening ride. They rode down the beautiful trail for awhile. Soon after following the trail, Flora became lost. She was looking for signs when suddenly she saw one that especially stuck out to her. It said, "WESTERN WOODS. STAY OUT! BEWARE OF EVIL!"**

**Flora looked behind her and soon saw that Stella was following her in to the woods. She also notices that Brandon was following Stella. All of a sudden Brandon yelled at her, "Hey Flora. What are you doing here in the Western Woods? I was just wondering because didn't our professors say that we were not supposed to step foot in to the west woods unless they were here with us?"**

"**I am sorry. I was just riding with Spirit and I got lost," Flora told the whole story to Brandon.**

"**AHHH," Brandon and Flora heard a startled Princess Stella yelling in a distance.**

**Flora looked behind her and noticed a huge and scary hooded figure standing behind them. Brandon grabbed his sword and swung it at the beast but he kept missing it. The figure grew long nails out of no where and they were as sharp as blades. He slashed Spirit's hind quarters. Flora was sent flying off of her horse and she hit the ground really hard for the second time in the month. **

**The creature slashed the ground next to Flora and nearly hit her. When Flora got up, she noticed that Spirit had ran off. "Shield schützt mich," Flora muttered the blocking spell. It did not work against the hooded beast.**

"**Shield schützt mich," Flora heard Stella try and it worked immediately seeing that she was a more experienced witch than Flora had been. Brandon stood there until the spell wore off. "You guys have to run back and get some help. Be careful Stella and Flora. Please make it safely."**

"**NO. I will not leave you Brandon," Stella said bursting in to tears. **

**The creature grew back his nails and threw them in to Brandon's chest. The evil monster was about to come after Stella and Flora.**

**Stella jumped off of her horse and ran over to Brandon as she was avoiding the hooded beast. She started to cry even more when she saw him, "oh my god Brandon. What did that beast do to you?"**

**Just then Layla rode up on Blizzard and muttered another spell, "Damn das Tier in die Hölle." This spell was much powerful than any other spell they tried because the beast totally disappeared this time. **

"**I have to get Brandon back to the palace or else he will die. I really do not want him to die on me. I love him more than any one else in the world," Stella cried on to Layla. **

"**Hurry up. Go and get him Stella," Flora said putting her hand on Stella's shoulder.**

**She managed to lift Brandon up on to Jasper and she got on behind him and galloped off. Brandon's horse started to gallop behind the couple. **

"**Shoot. There is more of them coming Flora. Do you remember the other spell that we learned in spells class today?," Layla asked in a frustrated voice.**

**Flora nodded to Layla and the other beasts charged toward us. "Begone Tiere und glauben," Flora and Layla chanted together. All of the beasts now disappeared in to puffs of fire. With both of their horses were gone so they became tired very quickly.**

**The horses finally came running out of the woods as they sensed that all of the monsters were gone. Layla and Flora jumped on and rode a way being glad that they were almost out of there. They finally got to the corner of the woods. They were both happy that they made it out alive. They rode in to the pasture and all of a sudden Layla chanted another spell, "Bring mich zurück zu Stella's Palace." She disappeared leaving Flora all alone. Flora kicked Spirit in to his designated stall. Flora ran up to the palace doors, threw them open, and suddenly collapsed on to the floor.**

**Flora woke up later that night with Layla by her side. "I am sure you are really tired Flora," Layla said in a concerned voice. **

**Flora nodded her head back at Layla to show that she was listening. **

"**Your powers got drained when you were back in the Western Woods," Layla told her in a rather confused voice.**

**Suddenly Flora shot up in her bed. "What about Stella…and Brandon," Flora said as she suddenly started to freak out. **

**Before Layla responded, she held up a small bottle of sleeping potion up to her lips. Flora swallowed the horrible tasting and smelling sleeping potion. She immediately fell in to a deep sleep. **

**Flora woke up the next morning to a knock on her door. She opened the door to reveal that it was Layla.**

"**Meet me in the hospital wing as soon as possible. It is very urgent," Layla said in a worried voice. She immediately left after she told me what to do. **

**Flora got up out of bed and looked at her face in the mirror. She immediately remembered what happened when she saw that her face was all cut up. She threw on one of her gowns and walked quickly to the hospital wing. Lying in the hospital wing was Brandon and Stella. Brandon was lying on a long bed with a long animal scratch across his chest. Stella had a brace on her wrist and scratches all over her body. Flora stood there speechless.**

"**They were attacked again on the way back from the woods," the nurse said covering up the unusual silence. **

**Flora stared at Stella and Brandon some more. Brandon had a concussion and was totally knocked out. Stella was not injured, but had a few bumps and bruises. Stella leaned over Brandon and kissed him on the forehead. They then walked into the lounge. Neither of us spoke for a couple minutes. **

**Finally Flora said, "How are you feeling?"**

"**I am ok. Just a little shocked that is all," Stella said without raising her head. **

**As all of them finished the school year, Stella and Brandon were obviously still a strong couple. Ian and Layla also became a new couple. As for Flora and Helia, they grew to be the best of friends. **

"**You know what? I find something really weird. I usually can't have a five minute conversation with any guy I meet," Flora thought to herself. "But I can still have a conversation with Helia just fine. Well okay. Maybe I do have a little crush on Helia. Oh who am I kidding. I have a huge crush on him. Not that I would tell that to anyone else. Well except for my trusty horse, Spirit. By the way, Brandon's horse Avery is still very sick, but I have been performing a healing spell on her every day after class."**


	4. Chapter 4: Back in Hiding

_**The Magic of the Six**_

_**Flora x Helia**_

_**Stella x Brandon**_

_**Layla x Ian (once again I made this character up)**_

_**Chapter 4: Back in Hiding**_

When the next morning came along, Flora woke up to a knock on her door. Flora opened the door and figured out that it was King Radius. "Hi what's up King? Why are you coming here so early in the morning?"

"Princess Flora, I have urgent news for you. It is from your parents. They wrote me a letter while they were in hiding when they heard that you have been staying with Stella and I. I will leave this letter with you and I will let you read it. You are to skip your classes this morning and go at lunch time. I have already let your teachers know that you will not be attending this morning."

"All right thank you for delivering the letter to me. I appreciate that they took the time to write to me."

"Have a nice morning or try to at least Princess Flora," King Radius said as he left her the letter and exited her room.

When Flora closed the door she immediately opened up the letter. She read it:

_**Dear Flora,**_

_**We are happy to hear that you are with King Radius. We trust him more than anybody else right now. We know that he would protect you with his life and his daughter is a great girl too. We wish that we could be with you right now Flora. We love you and we feel bad that we suddenly had to leave you alone like this.**_

_**We have some very urgent news to tell you about Flora. We have figured out that the evil covenant of witches has figured out who you are. They are going to be coming after you very soon. We would like it very much if you came in to hiding with us or if you stayed by King Radius' side every second of the day. He is one of the only people that will be able to protect you from them now. **_

_**We love you and we want you to be safe so please listen to our advice. Have king Radius' take you to us seeing as he is the only one who knows where we are.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your loving parents**_

As Flora finished reading the disturbing letter, she let a huge stream of tears run down her cheeks and on to her desk. She could not believe that this was happening to her. She desperately wanted to stay with Helia and Stella and all of the other princes and princesses.__The thought of having to go in hiding was very frightening and depressing. She quickly got dressed in one of Stella's older dresses and ran down to King Radius' room. "King Radius. I want you to take me to where my parents are. I want to be with them."

"If that is your wish, then I have no choice but to listen to you. It will be a very difficult journey to make but I am sure that you can handle it."

"I want to say good bye to everyone though also. Am I allowed to go and find them in their classes King Radius?"

"Yes that will be fine. I will have to come with you to protect you from the evil witches though. They are very dangerous and they disguise themselves all the time so you will not know who they are."

"All right I will always be aware of what is going on around me then. I will miss everyone here so much though. I would not be able to bear the thought that I could lose everyone and never be able to see them again. Especially Helia and Stella. They have been kinder to me than anyone else. They cared for me and were always trying to cheer me up in the most depressing times."

"I know Stella will have a lot of troubles on letting you go. She has never felt this close to a girl. She used to only care about herself and Brandon but you have definitely changed that about her. She had learned to open up to other people besides Brandon. She has come to really like you. You are a true friend to her and she needs somebody like you."

"I know I want to be able to stay here but I also really want to see my parents. I just want to get out of here so I should deal with my good byes right now."

"All right as you wish. Transportieren Sie uns zu den Klassen," he muttered the spell and they appeared in front of everyone.

Flora started tearing up at the site of everyone. They all ran up to her and surrounded her. "What is going on Flora? Why are you sad?" Helia asked as he started to worry about her.

"I have to leave you guys. My family is under attack by the evil covenant of witches and they discovered who I am so I have to go and live with my parents in hiding now. I can't believe that this is happening to me. I want to stay with you guys more than anything else. You mean the world to me."

"No I can't allow you to go. You are my best friend ever," Stella replied as she threw her arms around Flora and started to cry along with her.

"I know that this will be hard to deal with but that is how it is going to have to be," Layla added in. "It is not her fault that she has to be sent away. We will probably be able to see you again soon right Flora?"

"That is the problem you guys, she does not know if you will ever see her again," King Radius said with an upset look on his face. "I know this is going to be hard but there is nothing you can do about it. We will have to wait until the witches discover where they are and then we will have to start the final battle."

"Dad you mustn't say it like that. You make it sound like it could take years to find her," Stella said in between sobs.

"Enough it is time to go now. I can feel them approaching. Are you ready Flora?"

"Yes. I am ready good bye you guys."

"Trouvez ses parents en fuite et apportez à la fille choquée à leurs côtés," King Radius muttered the spell and they were zooming through the air and were quickly by Flora's parents.

"Oh my goodness it is really you Flora," Flora's mother said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Flora we missed you so much. Thank you for taking to us King Radius. We really appreciate it that you helped us find her," Flora's father added in as he also wrapped his arms around both his wife and his daughter, Flora.

"I am so happy to see both of you I missed you so much. I hated being on my own for all that time," Flora said letting out both tears full of fear and happiness.

~BACK AT STELLA'S PALACE~

"I can't believe that Flora had to leave us," Stella said still letting tears of sorrow run down her face.

"I know I miss her already. She was my everything I loved her so much and I never got to say it to her face," Helia said thinking of how happy they could have been if they were still together.

"Everything will be ok you guys," Brandon said with a look of knowledge on his face.

"How can you be so sure though. The odds of us seeing her again are slim to none and you all know it," Ian said making a point.

"That is not true because I am going to make sure that the covenant of witches find her family and I am going to make sure that we are ready to face them and totally kick their butts," Brandon said as Stella wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"You are brilliant Brandon. We can call forward the old Magic of Six group and we could easily get rid of those witches. That way Flora could come back and live with us. Maybe even her parents would accept the invitation to live in the palace."

"Well then let us make sure that we will be ready for when those witches finally attack Flora's family. Let's do this for her," Layla said as she cheered everyone up.

"For Flora," Everyone chanted.

**Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I have been very busy lately. I am home sick today so I decided to write a lot of my fan fics today. I have added three chapters altogether for both of my unfinished fan fics this one and Days of our Lives for the anime Sailor Moon.**

**There are only two chapters left for this fan fic so I will have them up as soon as I can. **

**Yours truly,**

**15Stella15**


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Battle

_**The Magic of the Six**_

_**A Winx Club Fan Fic**_

_**Stella x Brandon**_

_**Flora x Helia**_

_**Layla x Ian**_

_**Chapter 5: The Final Battle**_

After Flora was settled in with her parents King Radius started to ask some questions to Flora's parents. "I do not think that Stella and the others are going to be able to put up with having Flora gone so I think that they are going to plan an army for the final battle and they are writing Layla's, Ian's, and Helia's parents to see if they can come as soon as possible to help us fight. They want to perform the magic of the six along the side of the old group of six. Together I think we will be able to win I will transport everyone here and then I will be able to save you and your family Princess Flora."

"Thank you so much. I have always wanted to live a normal life again. I have been waiting for this for so long. I want to be able to be with my parents without having to worry about getting attacked. I want to know that it is safe for everyone. It means a lot to me that my friends are safe," Flora said as she heard horses galloping toward her. She saw Spirit followed by five other horses and five other people. There they were already. They all came riding along as fast as they could, Layla and Blizzard, Ian and Dipper, Stella and Jasper, Brandon and Avery, and of course, Helia and Prancer. They started galloping faster as they saw another huger army galloping behind them they quickly rode over to Flora and warned her that the covenant of witches army was here now and there was no time to spare. Helia, Brandon, and Ian all had their swords ready and Stella and Layla had their wands ready.

Stella handed a wand to Flora, "Come on Flora. You know that we can't do this without you. Come on we are losing time. Dad can you hurry and get the old members together. We will need your help."

The six kids got on their horses followed by Flora's parents with their wands and swords. The boys were the first to gallop forward and attack the covenant. There were a whole bunch of the covenant of witches that were falling off of their horses and getting crushed. The boys were doing a wonderful job of fighting against them. Flora's father ran toward them and started fighting with his sword.

"I think that we should put up a shield so that they can't get to us," Layla said. "If we put our power together it will be pretty strong."

"All right I know a good spell just repeat after me and say it in sync. Faites un bouclier autour de nous tous pour que nous ne soyons pas écrasés par la convention de sorcières."

"faites un bouclier autour de nous tous pour que nous ne soyons pas écrasés par la convention de sorcières," All of the girls said in sync. They said it to late. Brandon was hit to the floor and had a huge wound across his chest. He was bleeding all over.

Stella had a shield around her so she ran up to her injured boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around him and one of the witches started to cut at the shield. After hitting it so many times, the shield finally dispersed. As Stella and Brandon were about to be cut, King Radius appeared and muttered a spell, "loin de ma bête de fille et disparaissent." The witch totally disappeared.

King Radius ran up to Stella and wrapped his arms around her and helped her lift up Brandon. "I have the others here we will need to have the guys fight against the witches still and you girls will have to help Brandon and heal him."

"All right daddy. Thank you for saving me by the way. I thought I was done for."

"You know that I will always be there for you Stella. If anything ever happened to you, I would die. Now hurry and help Brandon. He really needs your help right now."

"Yes that is right. My magic is strong so I will try the highest level healing spell. guérissez cet homme de toutes ses blessures l'aident à ravaler les sorcières de nouveau," Stella said as all of her magic went in to Brandon. She fell over and would not wake up.

"Oh no Stella," Flora said as she ran up to her best friend. "Layla help. She tried a spell that was to powerful and she fainted. What do I do?"

"She probably used up a huge portion of her magic. She will be all right if we suck in some magic and put it back in to her. Mom and Flora's mom, can you please suck magic out of some of these witches and put it in to Stella. She used to much. Brandon needs to be healed too. You know the spells now hurry."

"cúrese este hombre de todas sus heridas le ayudan a aguantar a las brujas otra vez y robar la magia de las brujas y ponerlo en la princesa," the two said as both Brandon and Stella woke up. Brandon's wounds were still very bad but he would have to wait until they defeated the witches.

"Dad it is time. There are only twelve left. We have to use our magic now."

"Ok Stella. Everybody come back over here and we all must say the spell of six two times in a row or it will not be effective against them."

Everybody stood in a circle and held hands while chanting, "Disperse a estos demonios y brujas y Fuera de aquí en todo el mundo ayude a cada uno a vivir una vida pacífica agradable para el resto de sus años. Disperse a estos demonios y brujas y Fuera de aquí en todo el mundo ayude a cada uno a vivir una vida pacífica agradable para el resto de sus años."

It worked. All of the covenant witches were gone. They had fulfilled their mission to defeat them. "Does that mean it is seriously all over? Some how I can't believe that," Stella said looking at her injured boyfriend. We have to get back to the palace now. Brandon you are seriously injured. You need to be healed by my nurse. I do not want it to get any worse than it is already."

"Ok. That would be nice. It hurts really badly. I want to get it healed too. I want the sharp pains to be out of my body. I am lucky that they missed my heart. It was very close that is for sure."

"Transportus back Homus," King Radius muttered as everyone disappeared in to a puff of smoke. They reappeared in to King Radius' and Princess Stella's palace. They were finally home. Stella and Flora helped Brandon get to the hospital wing.

When they got in the hospital wing, the nurse looked at Brandon with shock running through her face. "Stella what happened to your fiancé? How did this happen? Is he going to be ok."

"Yes he will be if you stop blabbing on and heal him already. He desperately needs your help already."

"Right I am sorry."

Brandon was quickly healed and they were all back to normal.

_**Only one chapter left. I will put it up as soon as possible.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**15Stella15**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding

**The Magic of the Six**

**A Winx Club Fan Fiction**

**Stella x Brandon**

**Flora x Helia**

**Layla x Ian**

**Chapter 6: The Wedding (P.S. This is the final chapter!!! ** ^__^ __

When everyone got back to Stella's palace, they all met in the banquet hall where the announcement ceremony was a few weeks before. Stella's father immediately stood up when all people were there and started to make an important announcement. "I would like to announce that I have heard news on when my daughter, Princess Stella, and her boyfriend Brandon would like to get married. They will be getting married this Saturday as a matter of fact."

As Stella's father was saying this, Helia reached in to the pocket of his pants and walked towards Flora. He kneeled down in front of her and opened the box slowly to reveal a beautiful gold ring. "Flora, I would really appreciate it if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. I love you Flora. I have loved you since I met you the first day at the banquet."

Tears instantly started to flow down Flora's rosy cheeks. She leaped in to Helia's arms and pressed her wet face on to his muscular chest. "I really would like that too. I love you so much Helia."

"Well since great minds think alike I have a question to ask of you too Layla. You are one of the finest and sensitive girls I have ever met. Would you also like to marry me."

"Aww. Why not? You know I am a sucker for romantic things like this," Layla said as she pecked Ian on the lips.

"This is so great you guys. I think that we should have a joint wedding this Saturday. Since you are all engaged anyways you really should consider it," Stella said as she wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck.

"I think that would be cool. Don't you guys?" Brandon added in as he wrapped Stella closer to his side.

"Flora looked hopefully at Helia. Helia looked at her and then at the others. He soon responded, "I think that it would be a perfect idea. I wish more than anything else in the world than to be together with Princess Flora and take her to be my wife. I really want this to work. It would really over joy me if you went along with this plan."

"Of course I am going to say yes. I have also liked you for a long time but I have been to nervous to tell you. It would make me the happiest person ever," Flora said as she dried her tears.

"We both have to say yes too," Ian said as they all shared the joy of the upcoming wedding.

"It sound like it is all set then. All three couples will be getting married in the palace this Saturday. Preparations will be started immediately. I need all of my servants to work on the outfits, decorations, invitations, and all the things that we will need for this day. Every one go on and start preparing yourselves for this day. You will be married as soon as possible. I am proud and very happy for all of you. Be off now," King Radius said as he shooed them all off and they left the banquet room. They all divided in to their separate ways.

Layla, Stella, and Flora immediately made their way to Stella's room when they were all in Stella's room they started talking about the wedding. "I really think that we need to find some awesome dresses to wear. After all this is going to be one of the hugest moments of our lives. We should look fabulous for these times. I am so excited that you guys all want to do this too though," Stella said as she wrapped her arms around both of the girls.

"I totally agree with Stella. I do have one question though. Where would we get the dresses?" Layla asked Stella curiously.

"Well we would find the fabric and patterns we like and then our servants would make them up. The only problem is that we would have to go now. Is that all right?"

"I think that sounds great Stella. What about you Layla?"

"I have nothing better to do. Should we take our horses with us? Blizzard wants to get out and ride I'm sure."

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea. It is a mile or so away. There is a shortcut we can take that is just through the woods."

"All right. Let's go then," Flora said excitedly.

~**Saturday also known as wedding day~**

When Saturday finally came as all the preparations were finally over, the banquet hall was full of all kind of people that were also at the crowning of the Magic of Six group. The music started to play as the men took their places up at the altar. The girls walked in sync followed by their bridesmaids, Bloom, Musa, and Tecna. When they got up there, they all exchanged their vows and rode off in to the night after all the wedding plans were done with

**There you go the final chapter of the Magic of the Six. It is pretty lame at most parts but yeah. Please read and review. I really appreciate comments and or criticism so I can make my writing better**

**15Stella15**


End file.
